


No preguntes...

by DesiArias



Category: 2.43 清陰高校男子バレー部 | 2.43: Seiin Koukou Danshi Volley-bu (Anime)
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-27 11:42:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30122247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DesiArias/pseuds/DesiArias
Summary: Realmente soy mala con los nombres y las sinopsis, esta pequeña historia nacio despues de ver el capitulo 8 del anime y me dije ¿Por que no? Denle una oportunidad, si quieren...
Relationships: Misao Aoki/Kimichika Haijima
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	No preguntes...

Aoki no sabia que hacer, había pasado un tiempo desde que termino su relación con Oda pero de ambas partes decidieron seguir como amigos, aunque ambos estaban en la misma universidad no se frecuentaban como antes, el estaba decaído pues no quería terminar la relación pero no podía forzar a la otra persona a estar con el, una relación de años desaparecido en un segundo.

Pensó que podía seguir adelante, que lo olvidaría sin mas pero cada vez que llegaba a su apartamento, todos los recuerdos le hacían imposible poder olvidarlo.  
Tirado en la cama mirando al techo, solo podía decirse lo muy patético que estaba siendo.

***************************

Habían pasado dos meses desde la ruptura, parecía que su día a día volvía a lo que una vez fue pero si la presencia de cierta persona pero el creía que eso no le importaba hasta que sus ojos vieron cierta escena, era Oda muy de risas con Subaru, de lejos veía como el mas alto le tomaba la mano, como le daba un beso en la mejilla provocando el sonrojo del mas bajo, sonrojos que un tiempo atrás el provocaba, quería acercarse y dañarles su burbuja amorosa pero cuando dio un paso una voz lo detuvo.

-¿Aoki senpai?- eso lo hizo detenerse, cuando se dio la vuelta, ahí se encontraba su kohai el genio, Kimichika Haijima.

-¿Haijima? ¿Que haces aquí?

-Próximamente asistiré a esta universidad, quería dar un recorrido antes pero creo que me perdí- la expresión de vergüenza de Haijima, hizo a este sonreír.

-Te dare un tour.

-No tiene que molestarse- Aoki sonríe.

-No es ninguna molestia, ademas estoy libre.

-Si ese es el caso, estaré a su cuidado.

Como si fuera un experto, Aoki lo guió por todo lugares de la universidad, indicándole a que se especializaba cada lugar.

Pasaron un gran día, después de eso Aoki lo llevo a la cafeteria de la universidad por algo de tomar, se sentaron en unas de las mesas cerca de la ventana, aunque Haijima no sea muy hablador todo cambia cuando se trata de voleibol, mientras disfrutaban de su bebida ellos charlaban de unos partidos de voleibol, la conversación fue tan buena que no se dieron cuenta cuando el tiempo paso, uno de los empleados del lugar les tuvo que avisar que ya iban a cerrar para que los chicos se retiren.

Al salir y ver la hora, Aoki le dijo que lo acompañaría hasta la parada pero al ver que pasaba media hora y sin rastro de un autobús, Aoki lo invito su apartamento, Haijima se negó diciendo que pronto llegaría un autobús pero pasados quince minutos y sin rastros de vida decidió aceptar la invitación de su senpai, que para su sorpresa no quedaba muy lejos de la universidad.

En el apartamento de Aoki ellos siguieron con la conversación, todo iba bien hasta que Haijima pregunto por Oda haciendo que los recuerdos de la tarde volvieran, tratando de olvidarse de eso busco en su nevera unas cuantas cervezas, ya era mayor de edad por lo que podía ingerir alcohol pero no le dio a Haijima, este tenia solo jugo pero en un momento de descuido, cuando Aoki se paro para ir al baño, por curiosidad el menor tomo de la cerveza bebiéndola toda de un golpe, no Pensó que le daría muy fuerte.

Al salir del baño se encontró con Haijima con la cabeza entre las rodillas, cuando el se acerco y le puso la mano en el hombro, al sentir el contacto el rubio alzo la cara que estaba totalmente colorada, en ese momento Aoki miro la lata de cerveza que se encontraba vacía al lado del.

-Haijima ¿No me digas...?

-¡Aoki senpai!- grito el chico.

-Calmate ¿Si?

-¿Por que?

-¿Que sucede?

-No quiero esto, pensé que al estar separados ya no me sentiría así pero no.

-¿Haijima de que hablas?

-¿Por que no me miras como lo miras a el?

-¿Eh?

-A mi también me gustas pero llegue tarde, si tan solo no hubiera esa diferencia de tiempo me pregunto si se fijara en mi.

“Esta totalmente ebrio” Pensó Aoki.

-Te traeré un poco de agua- dice Aoki.

-¡No!

-Haijima esta totalmente ebrio, debes beber un poco de agua para...

-¡No quiero!

-¿Por que?

-Perderé el valor que me ha dado el alcohol.

-¿Valor para que?

-Para decirle que me gusta Aoki senpai.

-¿Que?

-Al inicio pensé que era una mala persona pero después que fui conociéndolo me di cuenta que no lo era, bueno no tanto, sin darme cuenta empece a tener sentimientos por usted, cuando usted ingreso a la universidad pensé que podría olvidarlo pero verlo hoy me hizo darme cuenta que aun me sigue gustando.

-¿No estabas saliendo con Kuroba?

-El solo es mi amigo.

-Que cosas, primero bebe un poco de agua- dice mirando a otra parte que no sea el rostro sonrojado de Haijima- mañana hablaremos ¿Si?

-Aoki senpai.

-¿Ahora que?-lo mira.

Haijima coloca sus manos en la camiseta de Aoki y lo atrae hacia el para un juntar sus labios en un torpe beso, que no duro mas que unos cuantos segundos.

-Se que ahora esta soltero ¿No me podría dar una oportunidad?- Aoki suspira.

-Estos niños de ahora, espero que no se te olvide mañana- dice con una sonrisa.

¡Fin!


End file.
